far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Vojin Czarn
Yaksha 蛇首 Czarn Vojin is a Reticulum bodyguard, duelist, teacher and diplomat. Currently the sage of any bar he sits in. Appearance While going on 48, physically he looks in his mid-to-late 30s. His hair, however, has gone stark white with the except of shock of black that hangs from the front. He maintains a beard and ties his hair back into a ponytail. He wears a skintight body suit with a deep red cape and skirt with an open front. He has between 6 and 12 weapons on him at all time. Lastly, he occasionally has a horned mask. Raising a Reticulum (3152-3170) Czarn Vojin was born the first son of Rakshasa Czarn Boyet and Daikannushi Shijima Amai. His father trained him since he was old enough to walk. This training focused on "harnessing his inner rage" as his father said. This led to more injuries over time to his father, which led to his eventual death when Czarn was 15. In school, Czarn Vojin gained a reputation of a hotheaded fighter that lost most of him first blood matches. His overall performance review graduating was generally poor. Rise of the Bull (3170-3177) Soon after becoming a full Rakshasa, Czarn Vojin experienced an enlightening event. He took a nasty wound to the shoulder. Barely able to move his arm, he was devastated by the possibility of his career as a duelist. He, however, was healed and training again within a day. Less than a week later, he took a sword to the side, clinched to blade, and proceeded to beat his opponent into submission. While losing by first blood stipulations, he won by submission. Taking this lesson, Czarn Vojin approached dueling in a completely new light. Fully diving into a rage induced, berserker fighting style, Czarn Vojin took up the moniker of "The Bull." He proceeded to win every duel he fought in to submission for nearly 7 years. This style caused numerous grievous injuries that drew the ire of the doctors in the hospital, one student doctor in particular. Legionary Medicus Aquila Magnus Lanalia, a biopsionic who wanted to learn how to treat battle wounds properly, was placed on Aomori to treat the duelists who were injured. Over the 3 years she was in the hospital, she butted heads with Czarn Vojin constantly. However, all the pain and injury was worth it in the Fall of 3177, when the Asura allowed Vojin to challenge for the title of Asura. Defeat and Complications The duel was one of extreme interest to the nobles of Reticulum and a dream for Vojin. If Czarn Vojin won, he would be one of the youngest Asura's in history at 25, and recognized as one of the greatest duels alive until he leaves his prime. In the end, the nearly hour long match ended in brutal fashion. After 45 minutes of fairly even combat, the injuries started taking their toll. The last five minutes of the duel devolved into torture, as Vojin couldn't defend himself and the Asura kept breaking bones and cutting tendons until he begged for mercy, which he refused. Eventually, exhaustion took Vojin, and he awoke in the hospital. The damage of the fight was extreme. After an hour long lecture from Magnus Lanalia, the High Practitioner made a recommendation; amputation and cyber refit. Since the damage to Czarn Vojin's limbs was so extreme, this would be the quickest recovery period to get back into dueling. Vojin, however, refused to let this happen, and preferred to heal with his natural limbs over replacement. To this, Magnus Lanalia offered the idea of having psionic healing constantly over the course of nearly a year. This would cause massive shock and need constant doctor care. Czarn agreed, and the High Practitioner agreed, on the condition Lanalia is the doctor to do the healing. Recovery and... Other Complications... (3177-3178) Over the course of the year, Vojin was not happy. The Cygnus war was starting and he was trapped in a bed. In the first month, he attempted to go back into training, but could barely move. By the third month, he was able to walk by himself, but Lanalia kept him in his place. By the sixth month, was able to start training to a degree, but was forced back into his place by Lanalia. Finally admitting defeat, he stay still for maximum recovery. Over time, he started to vent his frustrations to Lanalia, how his friends and classmates are dying and he's stuck in a bed. She, in turn, vented how her friends and fellow soldiers were dying while she was forced to take care of one extremely stubborn and stupid Rakshasa. Over time, the venting turned into mutual fondness, which escalated one night. After ten months of intense healing and system stress, Czarn Vojin's hair went from jet black to almost entirely stark white. His body had been scarred in over a hundred different places. However, he was able to start training again. While not under direct care of Lanalia, she maintained regular check ups, and their little affair was ongoing. By the end of the year, Czarn Vojin was fully medically cleared and about to sign up under an Assassin Yaksha to help contribute with the war effort. However, before he was able to do so, Lanalia threw in a small complication; she was pregnant with a girl. Vojin took a week after this revelation to collect his thoughts on the matter. For the first time in ten years, he returned to his family home. He went through his father's old belongings and read through his diaries, old memoirs and books. After this time, he returned to Lanalia, and promised to stay true to her and Predannosta. When asked about this name, he told her it meant Devotion, and Lanalia took that as enough of a proposal. Fatherhood and the Aftermath (3178-3189) Within two months, the marriage was planned and processed. Czarn Vojin was married to Magnus Lanalia, and by July of 3179, Czarn Predannosta was born. After a few months of blissful new parenthood (and getting Lanalia pregnant again) Vojin looked for a more stable and "safer" career path. Many Reticulum children are raised without one or both of their parents, and we did no plan to do the same. Heading to Imperial Prime and offering his services as as a bodyguard to anyone who was interested, his contract was won by a certain Eridanii named Exchequer Eridanus Division 8A Paragraph 79 Subsection ©. The decade he worked under Division, Vojin learned much. Helping the then Exchequer "reclaim misplaced taxes" was an eye opening experience, as he saw first hand the corruption and pettiness most nobles can exhibit. This informed a more jaded response to nobility as a whole. Eventually sick of all the honeyed words and double speak, he developed a tendency to be as blunt as possible in his mannerisms and speech. This angered quite a few nobles, though others appreciated his candor. Vojin only lasted the decade of monotonous work due to the occasional synth skirmish that would burst out in a nearby area, or the few synth assassins that would be targeting nobles he and Division were collecting from. By the time his decade contract was up, the Cygnus war was in full swing. Czarn Vojin had one thing in mind, being as close to home as possible. While his family was not political in nature, he worried for his family. Parting ways with Division, he went home to Aomori, and tried to become a Yaksha in order to stay at home, watch after his children, and give his loving wife freedom, having been the stay-at-home mother of the relationship. For him to become a Yaksha, he required approval from the Asura to do so, as well as a trial by combat to see if he has the temperament and skill to train some of the best. On the day of his trial, in the summer of 3189, he walked out of his home to the sparring ring his father trained him in. Much to his surprise and shock, he did not find one of the current Yaksha waiting for him to spar with, but the Asura himself. Rematch TBA Tragedy and Loss TBA Recent Events (3197-Current) Czarn Vojin has taken his opportunities in recent years to become more diplomat than bloodthirsty fighter. A seat for a Lyran ambassador opened up after the death of the previous holder. Trying his hand in politics, he accepted the role. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Reticulum Members